


Sound of Silence

by Replicate (lycancub)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/Replicate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem I wrote. Feedback appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of Silence

Screaming at the top of my lungs

Absolute silence, sounds at the tip of my tongue

Raise the volume higher

So you can hear the words of a persecuted liar

Vocal chords have been shredded and ripped out

But sound unlike light can never be snuffed out

These words are like an elixir

Curing the sound of silence that can disfigure

Unholy the picture of scars of infliction

This spoken word is my addiction

Leaves me gasping for air

My mind and body unaware

Trying to escape the grasping silence

Tricking my body into submission and compliance

But I speak, these words flow from me freely

And I escape the darkness, if only for briefly

My mind left completely intact

My thoughts have escaped the attack

Without thoughts there is no reason to speak

No way to voice knowledge I’ve learned and seek

This is my voice written on a page

Hopefully these words will engage

And raise the volume of voices that have something to say

Something worthwhile to convey

These are my thoughts up front and center

This is my position and I will never surrender

I will never be left voiceless

These words that I speak will forever be timeless

They say that pictures are worth a thousand words

But they can never replace what needs to be heard

Screaming at the top of my lungs

Absolute silence, sounds at the tip of my tongue

Raise the volume higher

So you can hear the words of a persecuted liar

Vocal chords have been shredded and ripped out

But sound unlike light can never be snuffed out

 


End file.
